How Bizarre
by Dragonfly86
Summary: Emma has the strangest dream ever! CraigHazel, MarcoAshley, SpinnerManny, JimmyEllie, Spike in hot pants, KendraJT, TobyLiberty, and Sean singing. Must-Read!


Emma was watching TV when the doorbell rang.  
  
Emma-Who is it?  
  
She walked to the door and Kendra was there.  
  
Emma-What are you doing here?  
  
Kendra- I'm your guardian angel, Kendra Mason-Yorke.  
  
Emma- Yorke? Don't even tell me!  
  
Kendra- I'd like you to meet my husband, JT Yorke.  
  
JT enters with a tuxedo on and a halo above his head.  
  
JT- Isn't she beautiful!  
  
JT and Kendra kiss excessively. Emma shuts the door and turns around to see Mr. Simpson in a sequin suit and Spike wearing a halter top and hot pants.  
  
Mr. Simpson- Emma, how are you doing?  
  
Emma screams excessively before running to her room.  
  
At school, Emma enters Gym class  
  
Mr. Raditch- Your normal gym teacher has the flu, in other words, he quit. In his place is someone you all know and love.  
  
Mr. Raditch moves away as Joey enters with a big puffy blond wig.  
  
Joey- How are you doing?  
  
The entire class applauds as Emma stands in shock.  
  
Emma- Is this really the end of the world?  
  
Joey- No, it's just the great ambivalence of my new hairdo. How is it?  
  
Emma- Cruel and unusual punishment!  
  
Emma storms out of the gym room. Craig and Hazel enter, passionately kissing each other.  
  
Emma- Craig, what happened to Ashley?  
  
Craig- Ashley! She's too busy making out with Marco to be overoccupied over me breaking her heart.  
  
Emma- Marco?! I thought he was-  
  
Hazel- So did I, but once he saw a glimpse of Ashley's bellybutton, boy was he smitten!  
  
Craig- I gotta go. The Halloween candygram registration expires in twenty minutes.  
  
Emma- Halloween candygrams?  
  
Hazel- Yeah, ever since Caitlin became vice-principal, she's been loving Halloween like Manny likes Spinner.  
  
Emma- Is this the end of the world by any chance?  
  
Craig- No, it's just reality.  
  
At the lunchroom, Emma sees Paige sitting by herself and quickly joins her.  
  
Emma- How are you doing?  
  
Paige- Not so good.  
  
Emma- How come?  
  
Paige- I got a triple whammy! Jimmy dumped me for Ellie, I got a C- on my fashion assignment, and the new kid, Raphaella, hates me mainly because I got her fired from Style Beat.  
  
Emma- What's Style Beat?  
  
Paige- Ever since the phone company bought the school, they've been financing their extracurricular money on expensive television programs about everything.  
  
Emma- Is there an environmental show?  
  
Paige- Duh! It's hosted by Sean.  
  
Emma- Sean?!  
  
Paige- He's been quite the clean freak since he opened that oxygen bar.  
  
Emma- Well that's quite strange!  
  
Emma leaves to the backroom, where she catches Ashley and Marco passionately flirting.  
  
Emma- Get a room!  
  
Ashley- We already have one!  
  
Ashley and Marco now make out.  
  
Toby and Liberty are getting books out of their lockers  
  
Toby- I love you so much.  
  
Liberty- If it weren't for your cherubic cheeks, I wouldn't love you so much.  
  
Toby caresses Liberty's face. Emma looks in disgust.  
  
Emma- Ewww!  
  
Emma leaves the school and runs to her house, where she catches Sean with a tuxedo singing  
  
Sean-Do re mi fa so la di to-  
  
Emma- Why are you singing?  
  
Sean- Mr. Raditch suggested that I take up a new career, and because if I used spray paint again, I would be sent to military school.  
  
Emma- Well, so much for you!  
  
Emma enters the room, where Manny is reading Hamlet  
  
Emma- Hi, Manny! Why are you reading Hamlet?  
  
Manny- I find Shakesphere's language so eloquent and beautiful, and because if I used spray paint again, I would be sent to military school.  
  
Emma- Well, that was strangely peculiar.  
  
Manny- So is this! Spinner got me this for my birthday.  
  
Manny sticks out a diamond ring. Emma is trembling in shock.  
  
Emma- I didn't know that Spinner had so much taste.  
  
Manny- Neither did I.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Emma is quickly going to sleep.  
  
Emma wakes up to see everything about Mr. Simpson and Spike are normal again. She quickly learns it was all a dream.  
  
The End (Thank God!) 


End file.
